Una libelula
by Nyeron
Summary: Basta con la aparicion de un simple insecto para que Lincoln vea una faceta de Polly que nunca creyo ver.


Una libélula

Parque de Royal Woods

10:53 am.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Woosssh!

Paso sin más, como una estela un casco rosáceo se movilizó por las acercas, era Polly quizá la mejor patinadora del lugar; centrada en el momento la chica zigzagueo por los postes de luz, sorteo un grupo de basureros; siguió un poco más hasta llegar a la zona de bancas, se preparó y como si nada las saltaba aterrizando de manera segura.

El trayecto se alargó más hasta llegar a las escaleras del parque las cuales daban a una zona más baja, entre cerró los ojos y con gran facilidad se subió a la baranda y bajo como si nada las gradas del lugar, siguio y siguio hasta llegar al final de la misma bajando de esta terminó en el suelo y así.

Shhoorr

Se detuvo con un barrido en el suelo y levantando un poco más de polvo terminó su recorrido.

-Ahh... – se desempolvó un poco sus ropas – Y ¿Como me fue?

Frente a ella estaba Lincoln, esta vez traía unas rodilleras y coderas, sosteniendo un cronómetro lo detuvo y miro el tiempo.

-... Doce segundos.

-¡Woohoo rompi mi record! – salto alegre ella.

-Diablos. ¿Como lo haces?

-Práctica Lincoln – cruzó los brazos orgullosa – practica, eso y que nací para esto.

El chico acentuó, miro al cielo y vio el fuerte sol.

-Que calor – se dirigió hacia una de las bancas cerca de un árbol y de un salveque que tenia ahi reposado saco un par de manzanas, pasandole una a Polly comenzaron a comer.

-Gracias por acompañarme Linc – agradeció ella comiendo de su manzana.

-Heh.. de nada, Lynn no podia venir asi que decidí acompañarte, – mordio la manzana – ¿Y cuantos otros récords tienes?

-Ñam... demasiados, aunque la mayoría involucran los patines pero bueno, es lo mio despues de todo.

Acentuando siguió comiendo de la manzana, en ello denota a un insecto volando cerca de ahí para terminar posándose en el casco de ella.

-Hey – comento tranquilo – mira es una libélula.

-¡¿UNA LIBÉLULA?! – el repentino cambio de ánimo lo hizo retroceder – ¿EN DONDE?

-En tu casco – señaló él.

-¡HAAAA! ¡QUITAMELA QUITAMELA!

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco, Loud estaba en shock al ver la reacción de la patinadora, ella estaba agitando los brazos en desesperación, se movía hacia todos lados en nerviosismo ante el insecto en su casco y respecto a él, parecía no importarle cómo se agitaba la chica.

Pasaron un par de segundos para que al final Polly se sentase en el suelo, sujetando sus rodillas cerca de su pecho mientras temblaba de terror. Aprovechando esto Lincoln se la acerco.

-¿Sabes.. – extendió su mano y tomó el insecto como si nada – ..que solo es una simple libelula, no?

-...Brrr... si lo se – respondió poniéndose de pie, – es solo que... me dan alergia, si eso. Soy alérgica a las libélulas. – respondió al acentuar.

-... ¿Alérgica? – levantó una ceja él curioso.

-Aja.. alérgica a las libélulas.

-... Que extraño, – sujetándose la barbilla prosiguió a hablar – que yo sepa Lisa afirma que una persona alérgica a algo debe de tener una reacción a la fuente y pues no veo que te este pasando algo.

-¿A si? – posó sus manos en sus caderas mientras seguia – ¿Y como estas tan seguro profesor?

-Fácil, esta en tu brazo. – le señaló.

Lentamente movió su cabeza hasta volver a ver su brazo y ahí estaba el insecto como si nada.

-... ¡HAAAAA!

Nuevamente se tiró al suelo en terror y otra vez más el chico recogió el insecto.

-¿Ves? No eres alergica a ellos.

-... Mmrr... – un poco molesta miro hacia otro lado.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien – dijo sin más.

-... – por su parte ella se quedó callada, suspirando cansada se puso de pie – Le... Sigh... le tengo miedo a las libélulas, es todo.

Cruzó los brazos y molesta miro hacia otro lado esperando la respuesta del chico, pero esta nunca llego, al ver que no hacía nada lo volvió a ver. Y se encontró con que sonreía tranquilamente.

-Ah ¿Era eso?

-S-si... era eso ¿Por?

Lincoln miró la libélula entre sus manos y levantandolas la dejó irse volando.

-No hay nada malo en que te de miedo eso Polly.

-¿En serio?

-Si en serio, es de hecho normal en una cualquier persona, no tienes que fingir ser muy fuerte ya que al final eres una chica. Además, honestamente eso es muy femenino.

-¡!... ¡Yo no soy femenina! – desvío de nuevo la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se ruborizaba.

-¿Que tiene de malo ser un poco femenina? – pregunto curioso – Muchas mujeres fuertes son femeninas.

-¿Qué me dices de Lynn? ¿Yo no veo que sea muy femenina? – le cuestiono.

-De hecho – se acercó un poco más para hablar en voz baja – Lynn me pide aveces que le haga manicure a sus uñas, además de que le tiene miedo a las palomas pero que eso quede entre nos – susurro al final a lo que ella acentuó.

-Como ves no hay nada de malo en ser fuerte y atlética así como femenina.

-... supongo que tienes razón – pensó ella un poco.

-Además... – le volvió a ver – cuando te asustas te ves más linda – sonrió.

El rubor no tardó en llegar y rápidamente se volvió para que no la viese, Polly se mantuvo un rato así hasta que una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, negando con la cabeza volvió a ver a Lincoln, el cual aún sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Porque sigues sonriendo como tonto eh? – dijo al posar sus manos en sus cintura.

-Eee... bueno am.

-¡Vamos! Hace mucho calor y se me antoja una malteada bien fría. ¡Yo invito! – y tomándole de la mano se fueron de ahí.

Un poco más lejos la libélula se encontraba en una hoja mirando al dúo irse, denotando que la mirábamos se volteo y guiñando el ojo se fue de ahí.


End file.
